<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【索香】寂寞半球 by Lorazepam1132</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683299">【索香】寂寞半球</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorazepam1132/pseuds/Lorazepam1132'>Lorazepam1132</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorazepam1132/pseuds/Lorazepam1132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【索香】寂寞半球</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你之所以还在喜欢女人，是因为还没有遇到一个让你心动的男人。”          ——鲁迅</p><p>———————————</p><p>两年时间，说难熬也难熬，但终究还是一眨眼就过去了。</p><p>显然，山治一路上都在顾左右而言他——他或许有些后悔了。香波地群岛繁华得很，毕竟是通往新世界的枢纽，最繁华的莫属他现在脚下这条街，直通香波地大酒店，唯一一家世界政府认证的七星级豪华酒店。</p><p>“等下我先抽根烟”这句话已经过了5分钟，灰烬即将烧到末尾的烟嘴，山治清楚地知道留给他犹豫不决的时间不多了，身后的绿发男人一定在皱着眉头。正是那绿发男人，两年后重逢的第一面，便二话不说把他拽到了这里。</p><p>这真的不会太随便么，山治此时羞耻的感觉像极了网友约炮。换作时下的比喻，就像新冠肺炎隔离期间，他用小蓝摇了个男朋友，解封第一天的第一次见面，他们就来到了酒店。虽然这男朋友不是摇出来的，两年前就有，但线下见到线上的聊骚对象的尴尬感，不禁让他有些想打退堂鼓。表面这样想着，实则是一盒避孕套和一瓶润滑剂从他启程出发就一直老实地待在包里了。</p><p>进进出出的顾客都是首屈一指的富豪，举手投足都是贵族气息，山治想着这与门外的他俩格格不入。还未来得及细想，他感觉到一个粗大的棒状硬物抵在了屁股上。两年来所有生理需求都只能自己解决的他，实在禁不住这样的尺寸的诱惑——他毫不争气地瞬间硬了。马眼正往外渗着粘液，这渗透速度是不可控的。下面有两层布料，身后那硬物的反复顶撞让第一层基本已经湿穿，为了赶快终止即将面临的公开处刑，他决定趁还没有被顶得丧失反抗能力之前制止。</p><p>“绿藻头你有没有搞错，这里是大街上，你要干......”</p><p>回过头的一瞬间他已经处于社会性死亡的边缘：刚才抵着他的是三把剑柄之一，而自己是实实在在肉眼可见的勃起了。人妖岛没有合身的衣服，这条西裤还是两年前的，对于成长了两年的他有些紧了。幸好两年后的索隆身材更加高大，成功地为他挡住了往来人群的视线，不然所有路人都会停下脚步多花几秒，目光定格在那紧绷支起的圆头凸起上。</p><p>“你要是没想好就算咯，正好给我省钱了。”索隆一向言出必行，即使大家都知道色聊时的承诺是不作数的，他还是帮鹰眼种了大半年的卷心菜，攒够了一笔足够在七星级酒店做第一次的经费。此刻，他坏笑着摆摆手假装转身离开。</p><p>厨子自然会中了这欲擒故纵的圈套，被剑柄碰了一下屁股就硬了已经很丢人了，如果索隆这时候走了，当街勃起的下体必定会被所有路人议论着。</p><p>怎么就走到这里了......他在前台一边把在自己的下半身遮藏在男人身后办理房卡，一边理着这两年的事。</p><p>在一起确实是两年前的事没错，这多半归功于巴索罗缪·大熊的强势助攻，毕竟索隆那时的举动无法让人不爱上他。</p><p>昏迷的日子，山治照顾在侧，时常偷偷利用职责之便对着那副嘴唇吻上去。最初只是轻吻一下，而后便越来越大胆，逐渐启用了舌头舔舐唇缘，逐渐进入到略分开的上下齿列之间，终于攻入到了深藏在温暖红屋内的柔软。那一下湿润柔软的触感，如一根细丝串连到他的大脑和下体，像一束电流使他酥麻。</p><p>此后便对这件事欲罢不能，他会把所有来探病的同伴支开，独自一人在屋内吸吮着这柔软，绵软细滑地游走在他的口腔。他以为是错觉，自己的舌头被轻咬着，而对方的舌尖格外的配合自己的节奏。空白的大脑让他不愿多想，完成了这次缠绵后他才敢睁开眼睛，果然病号早已醒来。被一个男人这样偷着舌吻一定很恶心，这样的恐惧让他一度坚信：他应该在船底，不应该在船里。</p><p>“等下，你要不要考虑一下我？”男人这样说，语气坦荡得像作战会议上提出了一个建议。</p><p>由于山治对女人近乎痴狂的态度，索隆自始至终认为他喜欢女人，这种想法根深蒂固，理所当然到不敢打扰。那时的窗户纸被捅破，正式交往也就此开始。</p><p>来不及蜜恋的心动，来不及深情的告白——他们来得及的只有顶嘴和抬杠，从Thriller barque一路到了香波地，他们是彼此的ETC。情侣该做的事一件还没做，就已经被肉球果实拍到了不同半球。</p><p>但感恩那时的科技兴起，视频电话虫的研发让他们保持了每月一次的交流。起初的内容再正常不过：用你的早安陪我吃晚餐，让我的南十字星和你的北斗七星互相照看。当然，这些这些词语到了他们身上，唯美的意境全部破灭，视频中的索隆时常满身伤痕骂骂咧咧地吃着早饭，视频中的山治时常拍着北斗七星到一半就被人妖追得乱窜。</p><p>20岁左右的男青年正值血气方刚、精力过盛的年纪，那方面的需求也前所未有的旺盛过。青春期伊始的时候，山治在巴拉蒂的解决方法和其他小伙子一样：躲在房里对着女性色情杂志撸一管，手握着柔软的被子尽情想象，白色的液体喷溅到杂志纸面的丰臀巨乳上，伴随而来的是短暂却仍觉不够尽兴的快感。</p><p>直到在派迪书架上翻到那盘VCD后，他打开了新世界的大门：后庭的快感。他从未在任何一档色情栏目中看到过两个男人赤身裸体，阴茎互相磨蹭着，前戏刚切入半分钟，他的硬物便已经承受着前所未有的肿胀感。他试图模仿这段视频，在房间找寻着质感与阴茎相似的物体，半软不软半硬不硬的，最终他决定将柱体平放在铺着棉褥的床垫上来回挤蹭。以前自卫时捏在手中的被子，现在被他骑在了双腿之间。</p><p>视频中的男人以六九式互相口慰，那软绵的质感是山治一直以来最渴望得到的体验，但十多年来只出现在过他的寂寞发情梦中。空瓶子，橡胶手套，塑料泡沫和热水，山治曾用它们制成的飞机杯模拟过，却也总觉得差点什么，故此，他对口腔的轻柔潮热产生了根深蒂固的执念。和视频中如出一辙，男人仅有的小穴逐渐绽放，里面淌出了他过去十几年从未关注过的湿液，那时的他，仅仅放进一根手指就刺激得险些叫出声。不像现在，只有三根手指捅进去快速抽动，再配合上在床沿扭动身体的不断摩挲，才能迎来最终的喷射而出。</p><p>这两年也同样，他偷偷地把索隆偶尔光着膀子的画面抓拍下来，以固定的频率，躲在夜深人静的浴室，一面是镜中一丝不挂的自己，一面是左手上放着索隆半裸照片的手机。在双腿逐渐的分开中，手部轻揉着中间的两个软球，指尖顺而爬上了仍然耷拉的柱身，唾液润湿后的拇指肚流连在最敏感的头部，逐渐变得粘黏污秽，随着逐渐轻哼的喘息声，他欣赏着镜中抬起头来毫无难度的阴茎。只有那时，他会如此偏爱镜中鼓动的色情身体，和泛红脸颊的饥渴表情。往常时日，他嫌弃自己的肉体，嫌弃那副二十来年连口交的疼爱都得不到的肉体。</p><p>仍然是老习惯，他会将浴缸放满热水，躬下身子只让阳物可以受到温热的浸润，手掌和手指模拟着口腔和舌头——索隆的口腔和舌头，他先前舌吻过的那副口腔和舌头。他的手机中有多张截图照片，包括索隆张开嘴的，这是它派上用场的时候。现在的他，仅仅是撸管很难得到顶尖的高潮，渴望被一个巨大的东西捣入，但他从未见过索隆的，这便成了他人生的第二大执念。</p><p>他只得想象手指是索隆的，那双手是他见过的：指节分明，纤长好看，灵活有力。三只手指连带着浴缸的温水共同在那个洞里进进出出，越来越快，随着最后那声多年来怎也抑制不住的爽叫，池水从那点开始晕染起浑浊。</p><p>或许是一种默契，索隆也做过类似的事，但他的步骤远没这么繁冗：一张照片，一只手，一叠手纸，足矣。</p><p>情侣间总要有些秘密，这便是其中之一：视频中嬉笑打骂的脸庞下，极力隐藏的性欲。</p><p>直至误服了伊万科夫的荷尔蒙实验套餐前，山治都觉得自己的禁欲矜持形象保持的极佳。那天晚饭后他隐约觉得自己的身体不太对劲，发热的，憋闷的，潮红的。像极了在浴室经过自己抚慰才能到达的状态。他犹豫着要不要先去浴室解决一下，但已经到了视频的时间，视频电话虫叮铃作响让他不得不按下接听。</p><p>“厨子，你脸色不太对啊，发烧了？”视频那头是这样关心的，听到性感声音的瞬间，山治的下体反应着颤动了一下。</p><p>“啊...我没事，可能有点热。”他努力让自己声音显得钢铁直男般自然。</p><p>“你那个破岛连空调都没有吗，也太惨了吧？”毕竟索隆可是住在硬件齐全的七武海家里，而那厨子三天两头被人妖追着逃命，想到这里他就乐得直不起腰。</p><p>“混蛋别笑了，你在干什么。”</p><p>“正准备吃早饭，妈的，天天卷心菜我也是服了。”</p><p>“你拿过来我看着你吃吧。”山治这个时候身上火热的要命，视频中的索隆披着一件衬衫，半敞着露出大得要命的胸肌和两条腹肌，逼得山治已经把手放在了裤裆外开始揉动，同时即将失去意识的大脑还要飞速思考如何不暴露出表情。</p><p>男人疑惑的很，就是一种“这人神经病啊”的疑惑，搬过来吃饭意味着说不了几句话，他实在不明白自己吃饭有什么好看的。他尝试着一边嚼着东西一边和厨子说几句话，但对方的回应都是恩恩吱吱含糊不清的，那时他才意识到对面那张脸为什么如此不对劲。厨子的身体有着细小的轻微晃动，不得不说，他隐藏得极好，轻咬下唇的表情管理，上臂略带节奏的挪动，比每日更加前倾的身体。随着索隆每次伸出舌尖舔下唇周的食物，对面拼命压制的呼吸声会有几下显得很重。</p><p>这厨子绝对发情了没错，摄像头拍不到的下体大概已经欲求不满得不成样子了。</p><p>“索隆...能不能把衬衫脱了。”理智真的已经被荷尔蒙冲昏了，意识不到这似乎是他第一次叫了那个名字。那时他已经拉下了外裤的拉链，深灰色的内裤在那瞬间被顶起，支在了镜头拍不到的角落。</p><p>“啊，对。我这屋子好像也有点热哈。”</p><p>起初的索隆带着一股看热闹不嫌事大的新鲜劲儿，格外配合，不仅脱掉了上衣，甚至把外裤也扒了下来，只穿了一条内裤盘腿坐在桌旁，故意被挪远一些的摄像头展现了这些全部。</p><p>几分钟之后他就开始开始后悔，因为他硬了。看着画面上金发男人的表情愈加色情迷离，他才发自己现在是真的热了。</p><p>一个发情的人脑子可以不清楚，但眼睛该捕捉到的重点绝不会缺席，正如山治一眼就看到了男人两只大腿根部之间，以肉眼可见的速度膨胀起来。他把屁股自以为神不知鬼不觉地挪到了椅子边缘，在那块突起的硬棱上前后移动，腿岔开得越来越大，摩擦感也越来越深入，手指不忘隔着内裤抚慰着前方。</p><p>左手绕过视野边缘取到了桌上的润滑剂，洒在手心后，用龟头抵在滑溜溜的手心打转。他没脱内裤，敏感处抵着布料，布料浸入润滑剂，润滑剂穿透到敏感处，三者就这样在手掌的盘旋中融合在一起。这一切越来越脱离控制：椅子边缘蹭动的幅度逐渐明显，揉搓头部的手掌逐渐加快，娇喘声音也逐渐压抑不住。终于，一股形似射精又逼近尿意的高潮到来，尖部喷射出清澈稀薄的液体，直透漏洞满出的内裤，溅在了摄像头上，溅在了屏幕男人的身体上，和他往常在浴室的手机屏幕一样狼藉不堪。</p><p>他们都知道，这算不上高潮。但山治觉得焚身的欲火稍稍被压下去了些，似乎可以像个正常人类交谈了。但刚缓过神来，对面的男人眼已经看直了。</p><p>草，那绝对是视奸的眼神，再加上深色内裤那块发硬的鼓包——他一定看出来了。</p><p>“那个，刚才水好像洒了......差点把镜头泡坏。”逻辑牵强的解释实在欲盖弥彰。</p><p>“高潮了吗？”</p><p>山治满脑子飘起的弹幕全是大大的卧槽两个字，就算看出来了不能给人留层遮羞布吗？我不要面子的么？！更让他觉得丢人的，是他其实没真正射出来，欲望并未因此而削减。继续做下去的冲动，让他不知廉耻地说出：“没有。”</p><p>“那做个交易吧，我把我下面脱给你看。你把你的给我看。”</p><p>“你等下，我得收拾一下。”他想看索隆的大几把——很淫荡，但这是那时脑海的原话。这也直接导致了他连半推半都没有，强效的荷尔蒙套餐让他直接答应了这羞耻的要求，但现在下面的狼狈景象实在不堪入目。</p><p>“现在，不许动那里，不然我关视频了。”</p><p>“别......”</p><p>镜头哆哆嗦嗦不情不愿地在缓慢下移，一小撮体毛的下方是依然挺立的老二，头部的粘液泛着光，半敞开的裤子和只脱了一半的内裤已经不忍直视。内裤是那种沾了水就会明显变色的布料，此时这宛如世界地图一样的大片湿润，跟自己小时候的尿布恐怕有一拼。可以确定这厨子刚才是潮吹了。</p><p>“这群人妖给你下药可够猛的。”索隆都佩服自己那时还能佯装淡定地说着风凉话，外表下的身体已经火热得与那发情厨子无二。</p><p>“别废话了，快给我看......”</p><p>“你自己解决一次，看得满意，就奖励你一下。反正这药劲儿，没个两三次是过不去的。”众所周知，索隆是怕他的一次撑不到药效全部过去。</p><p>“绿藻头你混蛋。”</p><p>科技发达的年代所有GV都质量极佳，想要什么play什么攻什么受什么剧情，总有一款满足你。但罗罗诺亚索隆发誓，书架珍藏所有的GV都无法刺激他精虫上脑到此时的境地——毕竟他是个能克制的剑士。视频中厨子喊着自己名字射出的时候，克己的剑士再也无法克制他自己。未等到对面高潮过后的厨子回到现实，他就已经扯掉了碍事的内裤，手紧紧握住。</p><p>“厨子，你还能继续吧？”</p><p>“我不要缓一会的么？！”</p><p>索隆站起了身子，正对着镜头的，是足以让所有男人女人心驰神往的尺寸。他承认今日的的确确比往常大了一点，毕竟视频对面淌水的宝藏下体比往常的GV诱惑得多。</p><p>眼前的画面已然让厨子失了智，尚未回缩的小穴再次潮热，他得承认自己这次王境泽了：好吧，我不要缓一会的。</p><p>共同尽兴的娇喘声，共同快速抽动的右手，共同模拟的彼此触感，共同想象的色情画面。他们竭尽全力叫出对方的名字，这是空白大脑唯一保留的语言，也是最能刺激情欲的词汇，两束白色液体划过弧线，在屏幕的中央点相连交汇。</p><p>恢复理智的索隆第一件事就是关掉视频，坚毅的剑士可不想被人看到射精后有些虚弱的样子，快感过后的的那张脸永远是空虚而留恋的，回到现实后巨大的落空感往往需要十数分钟才能消散。</p><p>人脑很奇怪的，性高潮来临之前它拒绝思考一切事宜，而性高潮消失之后，一切和落空相关的思绪如决堤涌入：比如我为什么要做打手枪这种屌丝事，比如为什么此刻只剩我一个人，比如为什么会露出下贱的表情......手淫带来的罪恶感、求而不得的空虚感，在那十分钟里蚕食得他痛苦不堪。</p><p>究其痛苦的根源：他想厨子了，特别想，抑制不住的想，却只能憋在心里的想。</p><p>这一想法在他接到二十分钟后的下次视频电话时得到了应验。镜头前的金发男人再次露出那副惹人怜爱的求操表情，药劲儿真的很难过去了。索隆其实很累的，累到无法主动硬起来，可对面再次对被需要时的迫切眼神，他只觉感动，不记疲乏。他硬撑着活活把那根东西撸直，展示在厨子的面前。男人在那一刻决定，春药驱使山治高潮几次，他便陪他撸射几次，这是镜头前无能的他唯一能做的事。</p><p>他深知镜头对面的那个人此刻和他一样，被空虚感悲哀地吞噬着，因他打转的泪水，因他寂寞的吟叫，因他无法彻头彻尾解决却又无穷无尽的性欲。他喜欢欺负厨子，但真正厨子被欺负到无助的边缘时，他唯一的冲动就是心疼地将他搂入怀中——仅仅是如此谨小慎微的举动，他此时此刻都无法做到。</p><p>“索隆......干我......”厨子这样叫着，这无果的央求是刺耳的，在这刺耳中，高潮再次袭来。</p><p>射精后的厨子一直掩面趴在桌上，久久未能抬起头来。索隆知道，这是高潮退却后接踵而来的空虚感，名为“全世界最可悲之人”的空虚感，厨子正在与极度的自我厌恶做着殊死搏斗，这关系到眼泪是咽还是流。</p><p>最终他没能咽下去。</p><p>山治抬头是微红的眼圈，他真的尽力了，只是那份寂寞过于的不可抗了，在那份庞大的寂寞面前，渺小的抵抗和自尊微不足道。</p><p>“为什么，你不在。”</p><p>是啊，为什么，我不在。</p><p>视频两头沉默了好久，如断线般的死寂。</p><p>下次见面，我要把你按在七星酒店的软床上，干到你管我叫老公为止。</p><p>索隆突然这样说着。</p><p>视频对面的厨子破涕为笑，他发誓这么肉麻的称呼这辈子也不会叫的。</p><p>卡玛巴卡王国深夜十二点半，山治在男人的陪聊中进入梦乡，索隆终于可以关掉电源了。而克拉伊咖那岛，仅仅上午九点半，名为“思念”的魔鬼还要手持刑具，鞭笞他一整轮白天和黑夜。</p><p> </p><p>随着那一夜情侣间唯一的秘密荡然无存，此后的视频，可想而知增加了全新的项目，即激情裸聊。</p><p>大胆的程度随着每月一次的频率稳步推进着，奇奇怪怪的play也随之增加。索隆这个混蛋剑士坏得很，往往来说，越是表面一本正经的人，在床上玩的就越嗨。别人的德州扑克，输了给钱，他们输了扒衣服。不想脱衣服可以，那就真心话大冒险，山治就曾经被逼着去人妖的房间偷丝袜穿，还被截了图。此后，他觉得扒衣服是世界上最幸福的惩罚。</p><p>桃色之岛鲜有快递光顾，而某天卡罗莱茵捧着个大盒子喊着“山治治有你的包裹”，半个岛的人妖都好奇地围上前来，山治自己也一头雾水。打开包裹后，全场空气凝固了十秒钟，山治红着脸大喊了一句卧槽，第一反应——跑。月步逃窜到了空中，地面上的人妖依然不依不饶地叽叽嚓嚓：“山治治你寂寞了来找我啊”、“咱们的小甜心居然这么玩的开”、“山治boy要注意身体啊”......</p><p>“绿藻头你有钱没地花了是不是？”愤怒的厨子把那一盒子情趣用品摔在镜头前，破口大骂。</p><p>“喂喂，里面那个震动棒和飞机杯是今年lelo最新款，贵得很呢。”不知道索隆在自豪什么，似乎是给男朋友送了个情趣用品，产生了一种近似包养的错觉成就感。他其实是真好心，人妖岛乱七八糟的激素指不定哪天又把厨子折磨得欲火焚身，按摩棒总是比手指好些吧。</p><p>“我他妈就算是难受死，也不会碰这个盒子里的东西！”——这句话是典型的真香句式。</p><p>视频半个小时，他就再也忍不住着急地摸出了最新款的飞机杯，那时他才知道，满箱子的电子产品，遥控器全被索隆扣下了。虽然是路痴，但不是电子白痴，他操控下的酥麻质感和潮热温度似乎真的有些像在口，但仍缺少了他期盼的柔软舌尖的舔舐。虽不尽兴，但也出来了。男人百般提议他试试那根按摩棒，这可是他特意挑选的尺寸与自己最接近的一款，却山治斩钉截铁地拒绝了。那时索隆便猜到，这是来自于一个未真正做过爱的男人的可爱偏执。</p><p>逼近重逢的日子，索隆想用光速飞到他面前。对于他来说最快的速度是找个认路的人，于是他忍辱负重扮演了两周佩罗娜的玩具熊，才请到了这个人工高德。</p><p>“卧槽？”这是索隆得知自己竟是第一个到达时的真实反应。</p><p>他以为厨子和他一样迫切地渴望重逢，心照不宣地早到几天享受二人世界。他等了一个又一个，凉了大半截的心被气充填。等到了第七个，终于是了。他二话不说地扯起衣领把受惊的金发男人揪到了酒店门前，而这个混蛋还在假装矜持犹犹豫豫。他生气地用剑柄猛捅了几下屁股，本想借此发泄怒火让他难堪一下。谁承想真的难堪大了，转过身来当街勃起的下体原形毕露，按也按不回，藏也藏不住，软更是软不下去，脸上那股泛红的欲求表情还和视频里的如出一辙。</p><p>“跟在我后边遮着点。”他可不想来来往往的人都对厨子投以猥琐的目光，他的厨子。</p><p>电梯门关上的瞬间，索隆如饿虎扑食猛吸着山治的嘴唇，几近窒息，一通乱抓后手掌终于和支起的帐篷相遇，他想碰触这里已经想了近两年，全身已然无力的厨子被半骑式放男人的腿上。吻没停过，发狂般揉捏的手也未停歇，他本想一直背对着电梯监控，撵蹭玩味到电梯停止，忽觉手心中央洇起液体的温度，他感到一丝不对劲，回过神来，他才意识到自己的大腿已然被夹到麻木，而罪魁祸首，那副夹紧的大腿根正在痉挛似的收缩。</p><p>他真的很想请教一下，面前这位自诩绅士的男子这两年到底经历了些什么。他也真的很想请教一下，我们的骑士先生怎么做到刀柄捅下屁股就硬了、电梯接吻摸摸就射了的。</p><p>“帮我含一下，就一下......”</p><p>深深陷入高级软床中的厨子，这样捧着男人的脸，几乎是哭着哀求。彼此心知肚明，男人的阴茎已经硬到不想多等一秒，而厨子的肉穴也不再需要多余的扩张。这是不必须的步骤。</p><p>但男人应了，山治人生的第二十一年终于尝到了被口含的滋味。绵软的触感带他来到了巅峰，四十来度的热温包围着他，源源不绝的湿液涂在柱体上的每一寸肌肤，口腔粘膜、上颚和舌头来回地旋转碰撞。最重要的是舌头，滑溜的舌头，要命的舌头。小东西第一次舔到最前端的时候，他几乎在喊叫中死亡，马眼不断分泌的前列腺液在被一下一下地舔没，身体机能也到了失控的边缘。这一切让他疯狂乱叫，让他疯狂喷射。</p><p>男人咽下精液的时候是震惊的，他打破脑袋也不可能想到世上有男人会对口慰反应如此癫狂。他无法再忍耐了，圆头抵在早已长嘴的穴口，那根东西仿佛在愤怒地倾诉：你该渴求的不该是我么。这问题在下一秒得到了便得到了回复，是金发男人故意往前拱的臀部，龟头已经被包住了小一半。</p><p>初次进入的痛苦是双方的，对你对他都一样。山治显然是被逼出了眼泪，而索隆也不远了。与痛觉成正比的，是快感，可以说痛从某种程度上来说就是一种快感（因为人类的本质都是倾向受虐的，比如爱吃辣）。没有人的第一次是纯粹快乐的，除却初尝禁果的新鲜感，多数时间都在眼望着天花板中默数还有多久结束，如完成任务一般挨过，你也一样，他也一样。</p><p>真正的快乐是第一次之后的事。喘息，缠绵，抚慰，都因第一次的打破而更加紧密。厨子像一滩水般无力，由于后庭的剧痛，动也不敢动。他小心翼翼地想要伸手在床头柜上摸寻什么。</p><p>“你在找什么，别动了，我给你拿。”这可能是钢铁直男罗罗诺亚·索隆第一次如此体贴，收割了爱人的第一次后。</p><p>“我想来根事后烟。”</p><p>索隆一句傻逼没忍住骂了出来，他是真的佩服人都疼成这样了还能开着荤段子玩笑。不抽烟的人很少关心的冷知识，点烟时要先吸一口同时点火才能着。索隆是知道的，因为他经常观察。但他不知道吸入的第一口味道竟然呛得难受，好吧，社会人的装逼失败。只得将烟卷掉了个方向，吸嘴朝着厨子递给了他。</p><p>“十几岁的时候，我天天梦想着有个性感美女这样点上烟递给我。没想到今天他妈的是个男人。”</p><p>“不乐意是吧。”索隆伸手要抢回嘴里叼着的香烟。</p><p>“不，我只是发愁明天路该怎么走。”</p><p>“嗯，你还是祈祷路飞晚来几天吧。不然全船人都知道你被干了。”</p><p>“啊草好疼，你帮我看看是不是还在流血。”</p><p>“可以，但我不保证做到只看。”</p><p> </p><p>---END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>